I Have Nothing
by ImOnlyaHuman
Summary: For someone else's eyes, Kurt Hummel's life was perfect, lived in the city he dreamed about, had perfect job, beautiful apartment, and the love of his life, he was lucky and couldn't have been happier. But Sebastian Smythe is not just 'anybody' he can see that something was off. NOT KLAINE friendly, Dark!Blaine, Abused!Kurt, full warning inside, Kurtbastian endgame.
1. Chapter 1

AN note:  
1. Hi guys, this is my first attempt to write a story after a long time. So please be gentle with me *pretty please*.

2. English is not my native language, so deeply apologize for all the mistakes.

3. I don't have a Beta for this story, but I will re-post this when someone willing to be my Beta. So if you guys want to be my Beta, please just shot me a PM and I will be grateful for ever :)

4. This story is for fun purpose only and not for taken so seriously, I just hope that you'll find this amusing and enjoyable to read.

**Warning: This is futurefic AU: setting after they graduated from high school, VERY OOC character for the sake of the story, dark and abusive!Blaine (just my attempt to try something different and don't have personal issue with the character, once again it's only for the sake of this story), abusive Klaine relationship, abused!Kurt, graphic Violence, M/M in later chapter, Kurtbastian endagme.**

**So if you don't like this theme, please don't read, you've been warned**...so enjoy my lovely friends...

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related, if I do it will be Kurtbastian show with them fooling around entire episode ;).

The song belong to: I'll stand by you by the pretenders and Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

* * *

**-Eight years ago-**

_"Excuse me," a voice come while a light touch dropped against his shoulder, the boy stop his steps and turned a round to saw the most beautiful boy with chestnut hair stared at him._

"_Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here," the boy said again as he took off his sunglasses and an amazing glasz eyes color stared trough the other boy's soul._

_"My name is Blaine," the handsome boy said breathlessly while politely offering his hand to the beautiful pale boy to shake as he stared at him with his warm hazel eyes._

_"Kurt," the other boy said, smiling beautifully. took Blaine's hand in his, lightly squeezing it. "So what exactly is going on?"_

_"The Warblers," Blaine said with exited eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Every now and then, they put on an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while."_

_"Wait, so the glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt asked, frowning seeming slightly confused._

_"The Warblers are like… rock stars." Blaine told the other boy as a huge grin plastered in his face. The beautiful glasz eyes stared with wide eyes, seemed impressed by this. Suddenly the neat haired boys grabbed Kurt's hand and began leading him down the stairs. "C'mon, I know a short cut," Blaine said again as he quickly pulled him along. Kurt was slightly shocked at his forwardness, but after a moment he smiled back and held the other boy's hand and followed him down the crowded hall._

_Blaine slowly and hesitantly let go of Kurt's hand to open the large mahogany doors to the senior commons that already full with boys waiting to watch their said 'rock stars' . The boy turned to Kurt who looked surprised and a little uncomfortable. "Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb," he said breathlessly, clutching onto his shoulder bag._

_"Next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid," the charming boy said as he tugged on the color of Kurt's leather jacket he wore. "You'll fit right in."_

_"Now, if you'll excuse me," the handsome young man tilted his head slightly and took a steps backward to joined his friends that was already waiting in the middle of the room._

_The handsome young man took a deep breath as his beautiful voice ringing through the room, started to sing the Katy Perry's Teenage Dream song._

_"Before you met me, I was alright_  
_But things were kindda heavy."_

_"You brought me to life_  
_Now every February,_  
_You'll be my Valentine. Valentine."_

_"Let's go all the way tonight._  
_No regrets, just love._  
_We can dance until we die._  
_You and I will be young forever."_

**-present-**

For someone else's eyes, Kurt Hummel should feel grateful, he was lucky and couldn't have been happier. Because he made to get out of that hell hole called Lima, lived in the city he dreamed about, have this beautiful apartment with huge window that overlooking the beauty of the Big Apple, had the career he'd always dreamed of, and he was engage to his high school sweetheart, the love of his life.

Yes...it was perfect until...

_You make me feel like I'm living a  
Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on_

"So you telling me that she's the one who told a lie, that there is no man standing in the front door, flirting with you while I'm at my office? Who's the name again, Jared? Jake?" The handsome man angered voice trails off, his voice heavy with alcohol. The heavy liquor in his voice. as his used to be warm hand grab the other man's wrist tightly till red marks begin to forming in those white beautiful porcelain skin as he pinned the man to the nearest wall.

_I can't sleep, let's run away and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back.  
Let's go all the way tonight_.

"No...I mean...yes. But what Mrs. Laurence saw and what she'd been told you is completely not true! his name is Jason, he's our new neighbor, he's just helping me with the groceries, nothing more! I swear! I-" his voice being cut when suddenly he felt a hot and burning pain as the other man's free hand connected into his cheek, he sobbed as the other man just stared at the very obvious mark and slowly lift his hand to hovered over the red mark .

_No regrets, just love.  
We can dance until we die._

"Pft! Excuses! That's all you can do, isn't it? All those years, you never actually changed, you always love it when someone craving for your attention, how those idiots makes you feel? David, Chandler, your college friends, all the guys at your office, and now this new guy? You always love it when you get all of their attentions, do you know what you are...you're a whore! Do you slept with them? huh! Only God know what happened in those closed door while I'm at work!" The other man yelled again, before his brain had registered the sound of a tight fist connecting with his face as he fall into the cold floor.

_You and I will be young forever  
You make me feel like I'm living a  
Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
_  
"No! My God, No! Please baby..NO!" He cries and sobbing, feeling so week that he seems to unable to wrap his hands around his own body, his body was throbbing in pain, his heart was hurt.

_I can't sleep, let's run away and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back.  
I might get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
Yeah!  
_  
"Why you always do that? Did I became so worthless in your eyes? I would never be enough for you isn't it? All what I've done for you, it was nothing in your eyes, I'd changed my school for you, changed my future just so I can be with you!

_You make me feel like I'm living a  
Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on_

"No...I-"

_Smack._

_I can't sleep, let's run away and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

"Shut up! you little bitch! Do you even still love me? Huh?" The man spat his words, he try to answer the question, he really do, but before he can open his mouth to speak he felt the sharp pain on his lower, the pale man cried as the love of his life begin kicking him in the stomach. He whimpered when he heard a loud crack of what he assumed was his own rib cage as he coughed when blood spreading from his mouth across the floor.

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, So take a chance  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

"I-I do love you...always will...Blaine..." He whispered, too quiet for the other man to make out the words.

_I might get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight._

"Kurt!...Kurt...shit!"

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans  
_  
"Kurt, baby!...I'm so sorry...please wake up I, shi-"

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

He thought that he heard a warm and lovely voice that he used to loved back those years called his name, before you know that alcohol, jealousy and being a very successful and infamous man can't be paired together for ever, that those thing can change someone that you used to know in a heartbeat as he collapsed against the cold floor, he tried to open his eyes but felt _really really_ sleepy. His eyelids were so..._heavy_... the fear and the cold and everything turned into a silent black nothingness...as the music from his ipod faded in the background.

* * *

-ksksks-

_There is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever'_

"-laine, -urt, where are you guys? I come to-What happ-?" He try to open his eyes when he heard someone's gasp, but the eyes was so heavy, his body is so hurt, so he just close his eyes once more.

_Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week…that was the moment for me…about you._

"-urt?Oh My God! Blaine, what are you doing? call 911!" unfamiliar voice faded in the background.

_You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you._

"You'll be alright...-urt." The last thing he remember seeing is unfamiliar face of a girl with a worried look on his face. Kurt wanted to ask her who she was and what she was worried about but he couldn't.

Then, everything was black again.

* * *

-ksksks-

"-ow is he? Is he going to be alright?" Someone who sound like his father whispered.

"A couple broken ribs, some minor internal bleeding, a couple stitches in his scalp, upper lip, but it's okay now he'd pass the critical point, we just need to wait for him to wake up, don't worry Mr. Hum mel, he's okay now." Another voice whispered, firmly but somewhat gentle, he seems to know that voice but he can't figured it out who's that voice belong to.

The whispered voices faded again in the background as he felt the urges to closed his eyes once again.

Blinding white. That was the first thing Kurt saw when he opened his eyes. Make his retinas sting, he closed his eyes again, try to endure the burning feeling. Kurt slowly opened his eyes again and tried to get up but it felt as if his body was being stabbed by a million knives at the same time. He quickly shut his eyes once again. He groaned in pain. He open his eyes once again. The room was way too bright, the light hurt his eyes, and give him a headache. The room he was in was an unfamiliar one, He laid down in the soft bed and try to stared up at the white ceiling.

"-mel?" A woman's soft voice came from his left side.

"Hhmm." He groaned softly, blinking hard and shut his eyes again.

"Is he awake, nurse?" A gentle voice come into the room.

"I think he is, I will call his family." a woman's voice said softly again as he heard a door being closed with a soft click.

"Kurt Hummel?" Those gentle voice asked.

"Where am I?" He whispered. His voice was raspy, God his throat was hurt like hell.

"In the hospital."

"What?" suddenly he open his eyes abruptly when the reality hit him, "where is h-"

"Ssh...sshh...You're safe now, you're safe... You gonna be alright...you're safe now..." The man said again, somehow that gentle voice can make Kurt's heart feel safe.

Kurt tilted his head slightly and stared up at the man's face, frowning, as if he were seeing it for the very first time. The man was truly gorgeous. Tall with broad shoulder, wearing white coat with stethoscope around his neck, dark brown hair, light tan skin, strong jaw and behind his glasses a bright emerald green irises with flecks of gold in the middle of his eyes staring back at him, "wha-who? Is- is that you?"

The man chuckles, "yes is me, glad that you recognize me though, oh and I'm your doctor by the way."

"You? Sebastian Smythe? A doctor?" Kurt asked with disbelief as he rose one his eyebrow. He then chuckles a little, suddenly feel more easy and groan again when he feel his body throbbing in pain.

"Whoa, easy there, Tiger." The doctor chuckles, "yes, well. You'll be surprise when you know how life brought you to something. Sometime universe works against our will." He smile, stared at Kurt warmly.

"Yes, indeed." Kurt's smile falter a little, "H-how long? And how I ended in here?"

"Two days, your friend, Rachel. Came to your apartment and found the door not locked so she came in and found you lying on the floor, bleeding and unconscious."

"Oh, so it's Rachel... Where-" he stopped his words, suddenly he felt choked, as he close his eyes to hold the tears when his mind roam the previous days.

"Who?...Blaine?"

Silence.

"I sent him home, Rachel found him kneeled beside you, cried and trembled said that he found you unconscious when he came from work, he was shocked to found you got assaulted. We told him to go home and we promised to tell him when you awake."

"Oh.."

"What happen?"

Kurt hung his head low in his chest, remembering all those years he'd been trough with once loving, sweet, dapper fiancée...the love of his life before everything was changed into a nightmare.

"-urt?" Those gentle voice asked him again, softly.

He close his eyes as those soft voice snapping Kurt out of his thoughts, "I can't, I -...I'm tired..." Kurt whispered, so soft that almost inaudible to Sebastian's ears as he turned his body.

Sebastian has to clench his teeth at the sound of Kurt's voice, he sounds so defeated, vulnerable and so very little. Sounds nothing like the Kurt that Sebastian has come to know years ago. Nothing like the diva who can bitch it like no other, the strong, snarky boy with the infamous queen icy bitch face, the one who have all the fire and passion in those mesmerizing beautiful eyes, the one who have exudes a fierce strength from his very core. _'The Kurt'_ that Sebastian love...yes loved...even if he never admit it to anyone else in his life, Sebastian has a strong feeling toward that beautiful creature since the first time they'd met, the first time Sebastian took Kurt's arms in that coffee shop back in Lima. The heartless don juan realized, that the beautiful young man standing in front of him had took half of his heart right there and then.

But that Kurt has been broken, shattered into pieces.

Sebastian barely recognizes him anymore.

* * *

-ksksks-

And after a while, Blaine finally came to the hospital, they'd met and chatted for a moment, he saw how much Blaine had been worried about Kurt's life, but it was when Blaine came into Kurt's room Sebastian felt something strange, the way Kurt will jumped slightly when his fiancée touched his shoulder or when he refused to look at Blaine's eyes.

Sebastian Smythe was confused. He shouldn't felt that though, they was a perfect couple, always love each other since they were young. _'The couple'_ that Sebastian adored and always told to himself that he had no chance to broke them up, the way Kurt stared at Blaine is the _'thing'_ that made him backed away and leaved the perfect couple for live happily ever after. But something nagging in the back of his head and crawling in his heart, like something is wrong... the way Kurt stared at Blaine now, so lost...there is no passion, no happiness, no love..nothing...there is no live and that strangely broken his heart.

But he just shake his head, brush it off and wish that he was wrong and just his imaginations...because they was 'Klaine' as Jeff always said for crying out loud.

* * *

-ksksks-

If people asked, Sebastian will admit it that being a doctor not Sebastian's first choice in his life, he would prefer became a lawyer like his father or a writer like his mother, but something had been happened in his life, a moment which brought him into this path and made his life completely changed, the moment he heard about David Karofsky's attempt to do suicide, he decided that his worthless life need to be changed, as crap and lame as it sound, but really...he felt the urges to help people.

Turned his life destination as a lawyer and being a doctor was his first step for him to do all his holly mission to help other people. He was skeptic at first but after all those years, Sebastian was fully in love with his job.

It was almost two weeks Kurt's stay in the hospital, his injuries seems healed well under Sebastian's supervision, there was a police taking the assaulted report, but Kurt insisted that he got mugged when he got back from shopping and can't saw nor recognized his attacker, there was Kurt's family being worried and stay for couple of days before he sent them home, assured them that he will be just fine, and of course there was Blaine, if anybody sees it, it was beautifully fluffy scene when the perfect fiancée will stand by his side, that very infamous yet humble actor always be there in every moment of Kurt's healing process, everybody adores that guy, but Sebastian not just _'anybody'_, he can tell that something was off, it make him wondered, the way Kurt will always stay awake all night and seems alarmed when Blaine was around, he can tell when he entered the room for morning check, he will saw those beautiful glasz eyes will full of bloodshot and had a big black bag under those eyes, but Kurt will fast asleep and peacefully when Blaine was nowhere to be found.

In those rare moment Sebastian will took his chance to stay longer in Kurt's room, just to say hi, bring him some food or book to read, chatted and laughed, even sometime Sebastian will swore that he saw the glint of passion, fire and live back again in those eyes, before completely being blank again the moment Blaine entered the room.

For Kurt, his days in the hospital seem like a heaven, he feel safe here, especially when Blaine was not around, Sebastian's presence has been a great addition of his smile and happiness, he barely recognizes this Sebastian if he remembered Sebastian he used to know back those years in high school. The man seems turned into more mature figure, more gentle, more caring, sweet and the way he look at Kurt sometime made him remembered the way his mother look at him when he was a child, so full of warm feeling and in Kurt's opinion something that almost look like..._'love'_ In those eyes.

The Sebastian who had arrogant, self centered person and heartless personality had been disappeared from the taller man. This Sebastian will came to his room and they will chatted and laughed for hours, make some snarky comment that made Kurt aching to go bitching to him, while none of their words had sting to another, and without his consent, for the very first time after those years Kurt Hummel feeling alive once more.

It was Sunday night when Sebastian took his chance when Blaine was not around, "hi, are you okay? Um- I was wondering if you want to come with me?" Sebastian asked when he came to Kurt's room just to found out the younger man sitting near the window, stare at rain pouring into the earth after a moment Blaine had to go home because some of his work.

"Where?." Kurt whispered, not bother to turn his head from the window.

"Sometime I go to the children section, my friend ask for my help to entertaining those kids."

"You...with kids?" Kurt's eyebrows shot up at Sebastian words as he finally teared his eyes from the window.

The doctor chuckles, "yes, well...They need to stay in the hospital for very long time because of their illness, some have leukemia, cancer and another heavy diseases, when you've got to knew them, they're pretty awesome actually."

"Um- can I? I mean..."

"It'll be okay, I promise, it will be our little secret."

After a moment of silence Kurt's beautiful voice said softly, "Sure."

They walk slowly as they made it to the children section, the blonde beautiful woman waves her hand when she catch Sebastian's eyes, Kurt think she's one of Sebastian's friends who asked for his help, the nurses seems to know the doctor very well, they nodded their head and smiled toward the handsome doctor and said that the children has been waiting for the doctor to come and give them story or sing a song, Sebastian's smile grew wide when he entering the room full with little children.

"Dr. Bas!" Suddenly all the kids was all over him, as the handsome man will hug them warmly, the beautiful smile never leave his face, just from the sight make Kurt's heart felt warm and without his consent a beautiful smile forming in his face.

"Okay...okay...sit nicely, what do you want to do first before all of you go to bed?"

"Sing!"

"Okay...I will sing and then I will read some story for you all, but after that you must go to bed, are we have a deal?"

"Deal!"

"Um- doc?" A small beautiful blonde girl with curly hair asked Sebastian shyly, maybe around six Kurt's thought.

"Yes, my princess Lexy." Sebastian answer softly, make the little girl blushed and giggling.

"Who's the pretty man?" She said, whispered into Sebastian's ear, but not quite enough just to Kurt can heard what she'd been asked.

"Well, why don't you ask him?"

"Um-okay" she said again, turn her head she smile toward Kurt's direction, " hi, my name is Alexandra but I'd prefer everyone called me Lexy, who are you? Are you the one my doc's always talking about, are you his boyfriend? a prince that will married with him and live happily ever after?" She asked with big blue eyes stared at Kurt, while the other kids turned their head at Kurt direction as if they waiting for the answer.

Kurt was taken a back with that statement and that innocent question, "Um-hi, my name is Kurt and I'm-"

"I think he is, he must be a prince, you right doc, he's very pretty." Someone in the back, an Asian girl with long black hair said as half of the kids nodded in agreement.

"Um-I'm n-" Kurt gaped, open his mouth before shut it again, he stared at Sebastian with wide eyes as the doctor blushed hard and open his mouth to say something but before Sebastian can say make a word.

"Yup, I think he is, look at the way doc stared at him, like in those cartoon, it seems a pink little heart will pop up in their eyes in just any moment," they all giggling a little.

"Yes, they were in love, you should kiss him though...b-"

"Okaaay then, we need to sing now, or you can't have reading time." Sebastian said, blushed harder as if that possible as he took his guitar and look everywhere as if he try to avoid Kurt's eyes, he clear his throat before his beautiful voice ringing to fill the room.

"Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes. Come on and come to me now"

"Don't be ashamed to cry. Let me see you through. 'cause I've seen the dark side too"

"When the night falls on you. You don't know what to do. Nothing you confess. Could make me love you less"

"I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you" Sebastian sing softly as his eyes finally locked into Kurt's. Made the pale man froze, felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck as though something ice cold had just hit him.

"So if you're mad, get mad. Don't hold it all inside. Come on and talk to me now"

_I cares for you but I'm terrible at romance and doesn't want to risk damaging our friendship. _

_I said yes to Rachel. 'maybe some of us aren't as lucky' maybe I'm a bi, you treat me similarly to how Karofsky treated you!._

"Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too. Well I'm a lot like you"

_You like a gas pain. _

_why are you yelling at me?, I'm sorry for trying to be spontaneous and fun._

"When you're standing at the crossroads. Don't know which path to choose. Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong"

_it's cheating Kurt!. _

_I've changed my future for you! was that not enough for you?. _

_This song is for anyone that's ever been cheated on._

"I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you. Take me in into your darkest hour. And I'll never desert you. I'll stand by you"

_All you've done is talking about NYADA as if you can't wait to get away from here._

"And when...When the night falls on you, baby. You're feeling all alone. You won't be on your own"

_You should be grateful, I'm the one who sent your application to Parsons as you were to confident about yourself and NYADA, __if it were not because of me, you would stuck in that hell hole!_

"I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you"

_I don't like the way they stared at you, all I want is you to quit your fucking job! If you love me you'll do it! I have more than enough money for both of us!"..._

"I'll stand by you..."

"-urt?"

"Kurt?" Sebastian's soft voice snapped Kurt from his thought. Kurt blink the tears that he hadn't realized that he was holding, he then turned his head to look Sebastian's worried expression, then he realized that the song has ended.

They walk in comfortable silence trough the empty hall when Sebastian had finished his job to sing and read the children a story, they keep walking without saying a word toward another as their shoulder brushed each other lightly.

"Kurt." Sebastian said, softly as if he was afraid to broke the warm air between them.

"Mmmhh."

"You'll be going home tomorrow."

"Mhm."

Sebastian tilted his head lightly, frowning. "It's not a robbery, isn't it, It's him." It wasn't a question.

Silence

"Kurt?"

"..."

"Just-Promise me, if something happen...anything. Would you come to me?"

Silence

But after a moment, "Why?" Kurt whispered, tears begin to leaking from his beautiful sad eyes. Sebastian had to swallow a lump that had formed in his throat. Every part of him wanted to wrap his arms around the gorgeous man and hold it tight and never let him go.

"Honestly...because you matter, Kurt and I-I care about you...a lot..."

"Bas..."

"No! Don't...Just- please, I need you to promise me."

Silence.

"Please..."

Silence.

"I promise." He whispered, using every ounce of self-control to stop himself from breaking down in front of Sebastian, he mumbled a goodbye as he walked away to his room and closed the door behind his back, leaving Sebastian standing alone with unshed tears in his eyes.

But the truth is, hell was waiting for him when he come home, being a lightweight, a very drunk Blaine wouldn't be so much good option, sometime when he got an invitations from his friends to hang out in a bar or a party he will got home in fling mood and Kurt Hummel will be beaten and practically raped. He barely eating, hardly slept, he leave his fabulous outfit just to dressed in long-sleeved sweaters and scarves to hide all the hideous bruises. And it was happened again, and again, and again…

Sometime in rare night when Blaine got home and wasted, Kurt will sat on the floor in the dark, pull his leg into his chest and wrap his arm around it, tears rolled from his eyes trough his cheeks, he put his head in his hand, and try to closed his eyes, try to forget everything, but it was when his mind traveled into that mesmerizing green eyes, Sebastian's gentle voice...and the most of it...his promise, he made it about halfway across the room before he found himself puking in a trashcan,

if only Sebastian know.

* * *

Sorry for a lot of mistakes in this story, and this all just from my imaginations so please forgive me if something doesn't make any sense...

I think I will put this story for two shot pic only, but we'll see...

Hope that you like this story though, thank you for reading my lovely friends... Reviews will always make me happy :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

1. English is not my native language, so I apologize for all the mistakes.

2. I don't have a Beta for this story, but I will re-post this when someone willing to be my Beta. So if you guys want to be my Beta, please just shot me a PM and I will be grateful for ever :)

3. This story is for fun purpose only and not for taken so seriously, I just hope that you'll find this amusing and enjoyable to read.

Warning: **VERY OOC characters for the sake of the story, a lot of swearing, graphic violence, M/M in near the end of the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related, if I do it will be Kurtbastian show with them fooling around entire episode ;).

Song: I have nothing by Whitney Huston (but I'd prefer you'll listen Kurt's version while reading this, because he just a perfect human being *le sigh*)

* * *

Sebastian stirred from his sleep as the thunder blasting in the background, it was raining outside. He frowning when he seemed to heard soft knocks on his apartment's door. Sebastian lifted his upper body, propped himself up on his elbow, rubbing his eyes gently before take his eyeglasses from his bedside table and turn his head to see the clock in his right...is almost midnight.

"Kurt? He said with wide eyes, shocked when he open his apartment's door. He barely recognize the man standing in front of him, the clothes he was wearing was currently getting soaked with the heavy downpour, his hair was completely ruined sticking to his face and falling in front of his eyes.

"Y-you said that if-if something h-happen, I-I must come to find y-you."Kurt answered, barely whispered, Sebastian's heart was aching badly as he looked at the man he love, red-swollen eyes as those beautiful orbs looked up at him, his lips and his body shaking terribly.

"Yes, you are." Without his consent Sebastian's hands tugged the smaller man and pulled him against his chest. The strong arms around him held him close and strong hands gently pressed into his lower back as if to comfort him. Only then, he feel the dull ache in his whole body, he groaned.

"A-are you okay?" Sebastian whispered, Kurt raised his head from his chest to look at him, his tears rolled in his cheeks, their faces inches apart.

"H-He-...he did it again, he promise to not to...but h-he did it again, it was too much, I-I can't -" Kurt said, his voice is full of fear and sadness, Sebastian felt a stab of pain in his heart and his head was hurt. God dammit! Kurt was such an incredible and beautiful person, to see him so broken and afraid of something was heart-breaking.

Sebastian's hands was tightened around him, the weight of his muscled arms was heavy against Kurt's body, but he couldn't bring himself to care, just knowing it was Sebastian's arms he feel so warm and safe, nothing would be able to touch him here. He shouldn't feel that way, but he just hold Sebastian back, burying his face in Sebastian's broad shoulder while he inhale the other man's scent, as Sebastian whispering his words like too scared to broke the comfort in his heart.

"It's okay...you're safe now." He whispered as Kurt sobbed into his neck, shaking from head to toe.

* * *

-ksksks-

It's been three days since Kurt staying in Sebastian's apartment and the beautiful man was so deadly scared, the nightmares always came and sometime in the dead of night he will woke up with sweat and tears streaming down his face, he will pulled his knees against his chest just to held it tight and cried all night.

_"Kurt! Open this goddamn door!" A loud bang heavy against the closed door, "Kurt...open this door or I will- oh look what we have here..." And then silence._

_Kurt was shaking in the bathroom's floor, he sighed in relief when he heard those footstep backed away from the door, but soon he heard a loud scream from behind the door, stand up abruptly and grab the handle, he unlock the key, swing the door widely and stare in shock as Sebastian was lying on the floor with blood all over his body while another man smile devilishly at him._

_"See...this what will happen if you don't be a good boy Kurtie." The man pulled his knife from Sebastian's body._

Kurt was sobbing so hard so he was choking, shaking all over. "No, no, BLAINE! No!, stop it!"

"KURT, WAKE UP!"

His eyes suddenly snapped open, tears all over his eyes. He searched the room before finding Sebastian's face.

"K-Kurt..." Sebastian's voice was shaky. He stared in horror when he caught sight of a bruise near the top of Kurt's naked chest. He sat down gently on the edge of Kurt's bed.

He lifted his hand slowly, peeled the blanket away. Sebastian's heart suddenly stopped, his eyes were wide, his throat dry when he see the scrapes and there were bruises on his ribs from being kicked. That little shit doing this to the man he love, God...what an ungrateful bastard, he doesn't know how lucky he is to have this beautiful and wonderful man in his life, a person that can make Sebastian sale his soul just to have him by his side, that shit doesn't worth Kurt's love, anger was boiled in his stomach, making him even more murderous than he was already.

"He...h-he try to kill you, Bas! OMG! H-he try-"

"Ssh...ssh...it just a dream, it's okay." Sebastian with his instinct pulled the man against his chest, held him tight for a long moment, wishing that he could move the pain and agonizing memories from the man he loves away, "ssh...ssh...it's okay Kurt, I'm here, you'll safe now, I won't let him lay a finger on you...I'm here...you safe now."

"I-I just try to make him happy, I really am, but it w-was never enough, I was useless person, I-" Kurt said in a tear-choked whisper.

"Ssh, that's not true? You are matter Kurt! He just son of a bitch, he just an asshole, Kurt. That's nothing wrong with you, he's the one who should get burn in hell." Sebastian gulping through his own tears.

* * *

-ksksks-

It almost a week Kurt staying in Sebastian's apartment now and had scarcely said a word to him after that nightmare incident. He barely even looked at him, and when he did, his beautiful eyes were full with hurt and sadness. All Sebastian wanted to do was wrap Kurt in his arms and tell him how sorry he was and how he would do anything to just make those pain disappear.

"Kurt, c-can we...is it okay if I...talk to you?" He finally broke the silent.

"Oh, o-okay." Kurt nodded.

He poured them each another cup of coffee and led Kurt out to the couch in the living room, where they sat down.

"I feel like shit," Sebastian confessed with a shaky breath as he try to hold his tears. "I should have gotten you out of there a lot sooner, I should followed my instinct when I saw the sign, I'm so sorry Kurt, I should-."

"No! OMG why you have to say that? I was the one who fool enough" Kurt said barely snapped as he stared the man beside him with wide eyes.  
Sebastian sighed and without his consent he reached out for Kurt's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze, but Kurt immediately pulled it away.

"Oh My God, I'm Sorry," Sebastian mumbled, felt suddenly embarrassed.

Kurt shake his head, "No...I'm the one who's sorry," Kurt whispered. "I- it just...I'll get nervous whenever somebody tries to touch me. Is nothing to do with you. It's me."

He smile warmly, "Don't be sorry, Kurt. I understand." Sebastian nodded.

"Bas, I want to say that I can't thank you enough for opening your home to me like this. It means so much to me."

"It was nothing, I-" Sebastian was take a deep breath, the words 'I Love you' was nagging in his tongue, begging to come out, but then he swallow hard and clear his throat, "I-I care so much about you, so it's was nothing."

"When he hurts me, the first person crossing in my mind is you, you're the only person in the world I can trust right now," Kurt whispered.

"Thank you, I'll do my best to keep your trust, Kurt. I won't let anything happen to you again." Sebastian swore to him.

"Thank you. For...everything." Suddenly Kurt stepping forward and locking his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian was taken a back with this sudden movement but only for a second his arms wound their way around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer.

* * *

-ksksks-

For the very first time in his life Sebastian will feel very exited to go home from his work place, because what has been waiting for him at home was something he'd dreamed about since he was in high school. He will opened his door with a big smile and grew bigger when Kurt greeted him with warm smile while diner was waiting for him on the table.

Damn, if someone say that Sebastian Smythe was _happy_, it will be understatement.

It was in a rare moment like this when they will sat down on the couch with a glass of wine in their hands, smile to each other shyly and talking for hours. Sebastian being the first one who poured his heart out when Kurt asked him why he choose to became a doctor. And when Sebastian asked why Kurt quit his job, Kurt burst to tears and answering with soft voice, "because I need to."

"I won't let you give up, you must get your job back." Sebastian said as he took Kurt's arms and brush it with his thumb slightly.

"I can't."

"Why?" He asked again, frowning.

"I have this sketch book," Kurt said softly as he wipes his tears, " all my designs are in those books, and I don't have a chance to grab it before I left."

"Where do you put it?"

"Mh?oh...in my table, it's in Blaine's office in our apartment." Kurt frowning, "why?"

"Nothing, just asking." Sebastian shrugged and give Kurt a warm smile.

* * *

-ksksks-

It was Wednesday morning when suddenly Sebastian's phone start to ringing in the coffee table at the living room, "Hello, may I speak to Sebastian?" A voice greeted from another line.

"I'm sorry but he's not in here, maybe you should call his cell." Kurt said when he picked up the phone.

"I already do that, but that little brat didn't pick up and I called his office but they said that this day is his day off." The man paused for a moment before the firm yet gentle voice continuing , "Who's this?"

"Um-Kurt, Sebastian f-"

"Kurt as if Kurt Hummel? Sebastian's high school friend?"

"Um-yes, how do you know me?"

The voice in another line chuckles, "believe me I was more than enough to know about you, Sebastian wouldn't stop yapping about you since high school, I was beyond relief that he finally can move his head from his ass to ask you out."

"What? No! I mean, me and Bas is just a friend."

"Mhm, and you accidentally at his house at 8 am in the morning while he was not around, hhmm?"

"Wh-I -I"

The man chuckles again, "Hey kid, you don't have to explain anything to me okay," his voice softened, "I love him, but I respect him if he prefer to keep his bed department closed for me, but I'm must apologize for him, I know how sometime he can acted like smartass but believe me when is something to do with love he is helpless," someone shout the caller's name in the background and Kurt can hear that the man shout back, "oh okay Kurt, I'm sorry I must go now, would you told him that I was searching for him and will kick his ass if I don't hear from him till this noon."

"I'm sorry, but you haven't say your name sir?"

"Oh really? I'm sorry my name is Charles, I'm Sebastian's father, I should go now, bye Kurt, oh and Kurt, thank you."

"For what?"

"For be there for Sebastian, I know how it's mean a lot for that kid, bye Kurt." And the man hung up, leaving standing Kurt speechless.

_What the hell was that?._

But when he thought about Sebastian's father words, without his consent a beautiful smile forming in his face as he blushed.

_Because really? Sebastian?_

But his eyes turn wide when the reality hit him, Sebastian was not in his office so where is he?

"Holly shit!" He grabbed his coat as he stormed out from the apartment.

* * *

-ksksks-

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Blaine said with wide eyes at the moment he opened his apartment's door.

"I need to pick some of Kurt's stuff, so _go_ away and make my job more easier will you!"

" WHAT THE FUCK! That bitch stay with you! " Blaine growl as Sebastian's expression hardened with unmistakable anger. He lunged forward to the smaller man.

"Shut your filthy mouth, I'm gonna kill you!" Sebastian shouted.

"Ooh...I'm so scared, but I'm surprised, I don't expect that he dare to send one of his pimp to come and do his stuff for him." Blaine's mocking voice filled the room.

"What the fuck? How could you do that to him, he's in love with you, he make his life a mission just to make you happy, you shit!" he snapped, grab Blaine on the shirt, lifting his fist to punch him in the face hard and make the man fall into the floor.

"Pft! If he love me he will stay by my side, he will stop complaining about everything, about he hated how I was too much working, about he hated and wanted me to be more paid him more attention, he should have listen everything what I'd said to him, he must obey me! I was busy busting my ass to make money for him, yet he was flirting with every man he'd met, and now you?! He can't hold his dick in his pants, he loved it when someone paid him so much attention, he was a slut!" He shouted, lunged forward to the taller man as his tight fist connecting with Sebastian's jaw as they fall into the floor again, struggling and fighting as they hit each other. Sebastian was the one who get to standing up first and kick Blaine in the stomach when the man tried to stand up.

"How could you? He was your fiancée! He's not your slave! He just need the old you! The Blaine that we used to know! He doesn't need your goddamn money! Can't you get it! " Sebastian yelled. Blaine suddenly stand up and lung forward again, they fall with Sebastian in his back and Blaine was straddling his waist, hissing when Blaine's right hook hit him in the jaw with loud crack, make the taller man's blood spilling from the corner of his mouth, Blaine smile devilishly and tried to open his mouth when Sebastian hit the man again and make the smaller man stumble to his back.

"You don't know how lucky you are? How jealous I am about you?! How _I LOVE HIM_!" Sebastian yelled again, tried to stand up not looking up when someone let out a soft gasp.

Kurt felt heavy as he stood on his feet and leaned against the door as he looked towards the middle of the room and gasped when he saw those scene and heard Sebastian's words. " B- Bas? " he whispered.

Sebastian snapped his head around, the voice immediately registering into his brain, looked over Kurt who was pale from the scene. "Why you're here?" Sebastian's eyes softened as the sight of Kurt face in front of him. Sebastian's face fell at the sight of Kurt's tears. He was watching him with sadness and it reflected in his bright glasz eyes.

"Bas, why are you doing this?"

Sebastian growled as he snapped Blaine's body aside, standing up from where he was on the floor, stumbling as he take a steps forward while Kurt walk towards him. "He beat the hell out of you! And then he put a bullshit that make you doubt about yourself! This shit need to be taught a lessons!" Sebastian shouted, his voice more calm now as Kurt slowly approached him with shaky steps.

"Yes, but not like this, Sebastian, you're _not_ like him." he said hopefully, wrap his hands around Sebastian's waist, holding it tight. He felt Sebastian's strong arm wrap around his own waist tightened.

" P-please Bas."

Sebastian closed his eyes before put his kiss on top of Kurt's head. "Yes, I know." he said gently, ducked his head to look at the man sitting on the floor.

"Please…he doing this because he was drunk, please Bas, for our past?" Kurt begged, his grip around Sebastian's waist tightened.

"You always try to find the best from someone do you? He did all that shit to you, yet you stand for h-"

"Bas..."

"_Fine_, I'll do it for you." Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Pft, _really_ Kurt? You chose the man who throw a slushie to my face and almost made me blind, called you gay-face? Why? Are so desperate to get fucked so you sell your self that low?" Blaine spat his words as he tried to stand on his own feet and wipes his bloody mouth with his hand while he asked his question with anger and jealousy glistening in his eyes.

"You, worthless bastard! you don't have no idea how much lucky you are to have him do you?" He tried to lunged forward but those warm hands around his body tightened, holding him tight in his place, "He was the most perfect person I'd ever seen yet you treat him like shit, " He said his words as his own grip tightened around Kurt's body, "Do not speak shit to him ever again or even think to do anything, or you won't live long enough to regret it, I'll kill you a moment I see you come near him again! " Sebastian shouted.

He then take a deep breaths to calm himself, "Take your book, Kurt."

Kurt nodded after a moment of hesitant, he then stormed to Blaine's office to grab his books, after a moment he come back with his books in his hand, Sebastian take his last glance with murderous eyes toward the other man as Kurt lead him to the front door, when he reach the door he heard Blaine calling after him, petulant anger and jealousy infusing his voice.

"It's not over! I will make sure that you'll regret this you shit! "

Sebastian turned and regarded Blaine with a look that made his blood run cold.

"_The hell it is Anderson_!" Sebastian answered before striding out of the room.

* * *

-ksksks-

They drove in silence, dragging the taller man toward the living room a moment Sebastian closed the door behind his back. His face was cold, but Sebastian can see that those beautiful eyes is full of sadness. Kurt didn't question it nor say anything as he keep his silent treatment toward the handsome doctor, he take Sebastian's hand and force him to sit in on couch, he then go to the bathroom, come back with a bowl filled with water, a towel, TCP, cotton pads in his hand, he wet a towel from the bowl, wipes it gently and soaked up most of the blood, he then instructed Sebastian to press the towel against the wounds above his lips, he wet the towel again from the bowl, sitting down in front of Sebastian again before gently wiping away the excess blood. He let it air dry before going to disinfect it.

"You said that you love me?" He asked softly, as he finally made a words, he ducked his head, doesn't dare to lift his head to look Sebastian in the eyes.

"I am." Sebastian answered, firmly.

"I-"

"_No_! You don't have to say anything, I just need you to know."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason to love someone?"

Kurt tilted his head to look at Sebastian in the eyes now, frowning with eyes full of questions.

"You shouldn't believed it if someone told you that they was in love with someone because they have beautiful face, nice or how great the person was, because those things can changed, people can changed, those thing can disappear, and then at the end you'll find your self with a thousand reasons to not love them again."

"What do you mean?"

"Mmh...for example, I told that I love you because you're beautiful and a nice person, but we only a human and those thing can changed, sometime the nicest person in the world can turn into the most vicious human being in a heartbeat, and as a human we can get old and those beauty finally will disappear, and if those thing happen, at the end I will find a reason to not love you anymore."

"Do you?"

"As my mom always said, you don't need a reason to falling in love with somebody, you just did it...as simple as that. I thought it was bullshit but it happened to me, I just found out that I don't have any reason to falling in love with you...I just did it...the first time I _saw_ you."

"You do?" Kurt asked again as his tears rolled from his eyes.

"I do, and I don't have any reason to not love you for ever." He smile as he lift his hand to wipes the tears away.

* * *

-ksksks-

It's nearly six months when Kurt agreed to took Sebastian's advice to see a therapist, he agreed to stay with Sebastian as he was the only person beside his family who he really trust, while he struggled about his worst nightmare the taller man will stand by his side in every seconds of it. He got his job again and It was better for the two of them, they can talking and laughing again now, some of the worst night when the nightmares came again, Sebastian will ran to Kurt's room and held him tight till Kurt was fell asleep again, some in rare night Kurt will opened up to Sebastian, he will told him about his life, about he had to quit his job because Blaine asked him to, about those years when Blaine changed and those fairy tail turned to nightmares.

As for Blaine, the handsome actor was nowhere near to them after a moment of 'understanding agreement' as Charles Smythe Sr., called it. The one of the best state attorney was the one who stand up beside his son after a second Sebastian called him and told him everything, Charles and Sebastian was beyond pissed off over that man, because after all he'd done to the pale man, he was the one who's still concern about Blaine's career, Kurt begged them to not bring this case to the court and for that Blaine must agreed that he will stay away from Kurt and Sebastian.

Kurt's family was pissed off too, but after a very long conversation and hugged his dad tightly to hold him from storm away to kill Blaine with his holly shotgun, they finally understand about Kurt's decision and will support him no matter what.

But not long after that, the handsome actor himself seems doesn't appreciated his own career as he'd been arrested for driving while he got drunk and being put on a rehab for a couple of months.

* * *

-ksksks-

_"-ter a couple of month of rehab, now Blaine Anderson, a bright young actor must struggle to dealing with some charged as he'd been reported for attacking some reporters in the airport, now Anderson must-"_

"Bas!" Kurt screamed when lightning and thunder blasting out from out side the window as the storm hit the big city, the power line went out suddenly and made the television went off.

"It's okay, I'm here, I will lit up the candle." Sebastian's voice yelled from outside Kurt's bedroom, after a moment Sebastian come to Kurt's room, candles in his hands.

"Here, I'll put the candles in here, okay." Sebastian said as he put the candles around the table.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered as he take a step closer toward the taller man. But suddenly the power line was on again.

"Well, it's was okay now, I'll just go now, just get some sleep, okay. I will in my room if you need me." Sebastian said as a warm smile forming in his face, "here, I will turn the iPod so you can relax." gathering his courage, he lift his hand and took Kurt's arm, brush it with his thumb slightly. "Let me blow the candles."

"Bas, No...Just turn off the light." Kurt said slowly, he lift his hand and put Sebastian's palm on his cheeks and lean his head slightly as he closed his eyes, just to feel the warm of Sebastian's touch.

"Oh, o-okay," he said breathlessly as he turned his body to turn off the light, "I'll be in my room okay. Don't be afraid."

"Stay here," Kurt whispered as he grab Sebastian's shirt tightly and tug it slightly.

"What?"

"Stay here..."

"Kurt, I-"

"Please..."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian whispered, turned his body again, daring to let his fingers brush Kurt's jaw line. Kurt nodded.

"I need this, please, make me forget. Help me to feel alive again." He take a step forward, held him close.

"What? Kurt, I-." Sebastian said hesitantly before his voice being cut when Kurt tilted his head and kissing him deeply and feverishly. Sebastian moaned against the solid body, loving every second of this. Never in his life that he imagined that Kurt will kissed him, how he patiently waiting for Kurt to open up his heart again for someone else.

"Please, Bas. I need you." Kurt said heavily as he holding Sebastian's arms before letting his fingers trail up and down his chest.

"O-okay." His breath hitched in his throat at the feel of those silk lips. As his ipod changed to the next song, a soft music filled the heavy air in the background.

_Share my life,_  
_Take me for what I am._  
_'Cause I'll never change_  
_All my colors for you._

He began walking towards his bed, minding the fact that Kurt was going backwards and was shaky on his knees, and when Kurt's legs met the end of the bed, he gently lowered him down as Kurt pulled the shirt from Sebastian's body.

Kurt felt the ghosts of Blaine's hands fade away as Sebastian's replaced them once more with his soft touch. He let himself become immersed in Sebastian, in his eyes, his face, his smile, his hands, his hair, his voice and his lips.

Sebastian ran his hand down Kurt's back. Before back to the front, gently parting the cloth to reveal a silky milk white skin. "You're beautiful, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Sebastian whispers in Kurt's ear, send shiver feeling to all over his body. He feel the urges to put his hands all over him, to touch him, feel him and want him and keep him as close as possible.

_Take my love,_  
_I'll never ask for too much,_  
_Just all that you are_  
_And everything that you do._

Sebastian gently slid Kurt's shirt from his body, the taller man moaned as their now naked chest pressed against each other, making a trail of kisses from his collarbone to his chest, pausing briefly to use his tongue and teeth to worry the nipples into hardened peaks, Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he groaned low in his throat, and then turned his attention to its twin, before moving on and swirling the tip of his tongue deep into Kurt's navel, his hands sliding down to Kurt's waist.

The emerald green eyes locked eyes with the glasz one as he undid Kurt's pants and pulled them down slowly. As Sebastian's head dipped lower and lower, Kurt was lost in the tide of building sensations that Sebastian's touch was causing within him. Sebastian's hands skimmed across Kurt's body slowly before his warm fingers wrapped around the heated flesh of his erection.

"Bastian…" He breathed. Closed his eyes tightly as those bad memories hit him again.

"Hey...look at me, open your eyes...it's me...I'm right here, baby. I've got you." Sebastian whispered as he kiss Kurt's eyes gently, he slowly open his eyes and staring trough the beautiful emerald green eyes, he felt safe here, safe and warm where nothing on earth could hurt him. He felt Sebastian's fingers curl in his hair, his fingers linked in his.

"Bas," he couldn't say anything else.

"Shh…" Sebastian whispered, "I'm right here, baby. Right here, it's alright." Cupping a hand in Kurt's cheek and drawing him in for a firm, passionate kiss, Sebastian's tongue explored the wet heat of Kurt's mouth, memorizing every crevice and when Kurt moaned underneath him.

_I don't really need to look_  
_Very much further/farther,_  
_I don't want to have to go_  
_Where you don't follow._

Sebastian then slowly lowered his head once more. Before Kurt could fully wrap his brain around Sebastian's intentions, he felt his cock being engulfed by Sebastian's warm, wet mouth.

"Oh God ..."

Kurt's startled a loud moan at the contact of Sebastian's lips, it's been so long and his hands immediately found his way and sank into Sebastian's soft hair, tightening and tugging on them lightly as Sebastian drew him deeply into the back of his throat. Kurt's head fell back and he babbled out, nearly incoherent as Sebastian hollowed his cheeks and sucked, massaging his balls with one hand as the other slid beneath him to make teasing strokes at his opening.

"Bas..."

He pulled off briefly, looking up at Kurt with blackened eyes and whispered, "Don't hold back, beautiful. Just let it go, for me baby." before sinking back down and beginning to hum around Kurt's cock.

_I will hold it back again,_  
_This passion inside._  
_Can't run from myself,_  
_There's nowhere to hide._  
_(Your love I'll remember forever.)_

"Bas!"

Sebastian pull his wet mouth with a loud pop.

" Yes, beautiful? "

" I - I - "

" What is it? Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Kurt whispered. He needed this, he needed Sebastian so badly

"No...I-I need you, Bastian." Kurt whispered, " I need you inside me."

"Kurt, I don't know if you are ready, I-"

"Please, Bas."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes..." As he nodded.

"O-okay, but I need you to tell me if I hurting you, okay?"

"Okay."

Sebastian lift his upper body to groped for the bottle of lube sitting on inside his bedside table and slicked his fingers, throw it to the bed and slid a finger into Kurt's entrance. Kurt let out a moan at the burn. Sebastian moved his finger in and out very slowly, stretching Kurt as gentle as he can. When Sebastian tought that Kurt's moan became more sounds of pleasure and less of pain, Sebastian inserted a second finger. Once again, Kurt moaned in pain. Sebastian scissored his fingers, and crooked them a little till he found that spot. Making Kurt buck almost reflexively against him.

"Bas..."

Sebastian pulled out his fingers slowly, and Kurt was about to protest, until he felt Sebastian's wet warm tongue. He held Kurt open with both hands, and then his tongue just took over, teasing and licking, the tip sliding inside just enough to make Kurt crazy but not enough for satisfaction.

"Bas...now."

_Don't make me close one more door,_  
_I don't want to hurt anymore._  
_Stay in my arms if you dare,_  
_Or must I imagine you there._

He nodded before he undid his own pants and throw in to the floor, his cock sprung free as it's already rock hard and leaking pre-cum. He quickly grabbed the condom but before he can rip the plastic wrap a soft hand stop his movement.

"No...I-I need you, I need to feel you."

Sebastian was taken aback with this but then he nodded slowly and he throw the condom away, he grabbed the lube bottle one more time and slicked up his cock.

"I've wanted you so badly since the first day I saw you," he smile,"Just breathe and relax, ok beautiful." Sebastian whispered as he slowly slid inside Kurt's tight entrance.

Kurt held him tight, burying his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck as he moved slowly. Sebastian hissed as he felt himself swallowed by Kurt's tight heat. He slid forward, inch by inch in slow, deliberate strokes. Sebastian keened as he slid past the first ring of muscle and into the second, inch by inch, he slowly slid home until he was finally sheathed in his lover. There was something different in him, this wasn't about sex he thought. This was about moving on, showing the man he loved that his past wasn't going to keep him from being alive once more.

Sebastian really understood this. He was taking Kurt back as gently and slowly as he knew how, try to taking the pain away from this beautiful man with every touch, every kisses, holding Kurt close, keeping his eyes locked with his, keeping him right there with him and make the man he loved understand that he will never give up and let him go again. He thought that it hadn't just been about sexual pleasure, it meant something important to both of them for different reasons as there was so much meaning behind it.

_Don't walk away from me._  
_(No, don't walk away from me. Don't you dare walk away from me.)_  
_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_If I don't have you, you (you, you, you./If I don't have you, oh, oo.)_

"Bas, Bas, please don't let go!" He begged.

"I'm here, I'm here," he assured, voice husky. Kurt continued to say his name, desperately clutching his back, as if he was afraid that something will suddenly snap him awake and all of this is just a dream.

Sebastian pulled out and thrust inside repeatedly, deeper now, making love into Kurt with controlled restraint. He held on to Kurt's hips. Kurt moaned and pushed back against him each time Sebastian thrust forward. Their moans getting louder and more frequent as he struck Kurt's prostrate every time he thrusts and his muscles clenched around Sebastian's cock deliriously. Kurt practically screaming as their pleasures peaked and came crashing down around them, cum splattering in Kurt's stomach and chest. Sebastian thrusts into him deeply couple more time, until finally he came, shuddering inside Kurt, and he stilled, hovering over Kurt breathing heavily.

Eventually Sebastian pulled out, pulling Kurt close to him, hug him tightly, he snuggle his nose to Kurt's neck.

"I love you..." Sebastian whispered.

"Bas..."

"No! Don't answer it if you're not ready or not feel the same, I just want you to know." He kiss Kurt's collarbone "I love you and I missed you so much…" He whispered.

"Missed me?"

_You see through,_  
_Right to the heart of me._  
_You break down my walls_  
_With the strength of your love._

"Missed Kurt that I used to know back then when we was a teenager."

He turn their position so now Sebastian was lying on his back and he was hovered Sebastian's body with his, "thank you."

_I never knew_  
_Love like I've known it with you._  
_Will a memory survive,_  
_One I can hold on to?_

"For what?"

_I don't really need to look_  
_Very much further/farther,_  
_I don't want to have to go_  
_Where you don't follow._

"For bring that Kurt back." He whispered, kissing Sebastian's lips slowly as the taller man hug him tightly, he smile into the kiss, closed his eyes and put his head on the man's chest, hear the steady heartbeats.

_I will hold it back again,_  
_This passion inside._

"And Bas..."

"Yes, baby.."

_Can't run from myself,_  
_There's nowhere to hide._  
_(Your love I'll remember forever.)_

"I love you too and nothing can change that." He said that with a warm smile as the music slowly faded in the background.

-The End-

* * *

AN: I'm sorry if you find this story weird as Kurt don't want to bring his bad experiences to the court, but I just thought that Kurt will always look the best from someone, he will always think another person first before him, but I hope you'll enjoy this, I'm sorry for the mistakes and the typos...I will re-post this if I've find a Beta...

oh and I was crying when I saw Klaine's box scene...*le sigh*

Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites, that mean the world to me... :)

So much love for you guys...


End file.
